Best Halloween Ever!
by Melody Gardella
Summary: Young Dawn and Barry go trick or treating, and even go into this one creepy house! Pointless, short, cute one-shot. Twinleafshipping. Happy Halloween!


**Melody: HAPPY HALLOWEN! I don't know why, but I feel like Twinleafshipping might fit this category. Oh well, hope ya like!**

**I know Barry doesn't wear what he usually wears in this fic, but they are younger :3 (how kawaii)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

_Age 7_

It was a casual night in Twinleaf Town-well, not so casual anymore. It was Halloween, and all of the kids in the small town were going to get loads of candy! I mean, that is the main fun of Halloween besides the dressing up!

"Dawn! Dawn!"

A blue haired girl quickly turned around.

"Barry!" She exclaimed and ran over to him. "…What _are _you for Halloween?"

The blonde boy was dressed in a white shirt, green scarf, bright orange shoes, and blue jeans.

"I'm a Pokémon trainer! Can't you tell?" He asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"No," Dawn answered. "You wear that all the time."

He made a pouting face and looked at her. "I've always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. No time to buy a costume. Besides, they were a _lot_ of money, and you wouldn't pay me back my fines!"

Dawn sighed, and then changed the subject. "Oh well, I'm the princess of the Sinnoh region!"

Barry looked at her, and blushed. "_I'm not sure if there is a princess of Sinnoh, but she looks really pretty…"_

"You look pretty." He mumbled quickly, his face turning red.

Young Dawn blushed, and then smiled. "Thanks Barry!"

"Let's go get candy!" He exclaimed, quickly changing the conversation. "I'll race you to Mrs. Smith's house; if I win, you owe me $1,000,000,000!" He concluded, and ran off.

"Wait, not fair! You started before I did!" She yelled. She held her poofy pink dress with one hand so that she could run, and with the other hand she held her tiara. Her tinny Buneary backpack bobbed up and down in rhythm to her footsteps.

She met Barry at Mrs. Smith's house.

"I won!" He boasted. "You have ten seconds to pay up! Ten nine eight seven six-"

Dawn walked past him and knocked on the door.

An elderly woman opened the door, holding a bowl in her arms.

"Trick or Treat!" They exclaimed happily.

"Oh my, if it isn't little Barry and little Dawn! What are you two for Halloween?" She asked.

"I'm the princess of the Sinnoh region!" The blue haired girl exclaimed happily.

"Oh, how lovely! What about you Barry? You seem to be wearing the _exact_ same thing that you normally do."

The hyper young boy's jaw dropped. "I'm a Pokémon Trainer! They wear normal clothes like this every day! Can't you tell? !"

"…"

"Oh, how nice." She said quickly, as if she had to search for a compliment. "Well, here, take some candy."

"Yay!" They grabbed a handful of candy and put them in their backpacks.

"Happy Halloween!" The elderly lady said as Dawn and Barry ran away.

They went to all of the houses in Twinleaf Town, and got loads of candy, just like they wanted.

All, except for one.

There was a house on the edge of the small, rural town. An abandoned house that had been occupied with people long before Dawn and Barry were bron.

"Hey Dawn, want to go in the abandoned old house?" Barry asked.

"N-No," She stammered.

"Why? Are you scared or something?"

Dawn shot a glare at Barry. "N-No! My Mom just told me not to go into the grass because wild Pokémon will pop out at you!"

"What tall gra-" he looked over at the house and saw that the whole front of the house was surrounded by the weed like plants. "Oh. _That_ tall grass."

Dawn nodded. "Besides, why would you want to go in that old house anyways?"

"Hmm…I don't know…it sounds fun, I guess." He said. "Legend also has it that this house is haunted by the young couple who first owned it. That's what my big brother told me!"

Dawn looked nervously at the old house. "H-He's probably lying!" She stammered.

"Maybe." Barry agreed. "Besides, we won't be in the grass long enough for wild Pokémon to pop out at us." He added, trying to convince her.

"I'll go in if I don't have to pay you my fines." She said.

"Y-Your fines?" He stammered.

She nodded again.

"B-But…fine." He sighed.

'Okay, let's go!" She said, and pulled the frozen Barry to the door.

"M-My fines…" He stammered, and looked at his feet.

"You open the door." Dawn said.

"T-The door?"

"Yeah," Dawn answered. "It was your idea!"

"Rock paper scissors!" He said quickly.

"Okay!" She said. _"It's pretty easy to win against him anyways."_

"Best two out of three?"

"Yep." Dawn answered.

"Rock, paper, scissors, go!" They yelled, and laid out their choices.

Barry had rock.

Dawn had paper.

"Aw, man!" Barry moaned. "Oh well, I'll win the other two!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, go!"

Barry had scissors.

Dawn had rock.

"Yay, I won!" Dawn cheered and jumped into the air.

"AWWWW!" He moaned loudly.

"Alright." He quickly opened the creaky door.

It was surprisingly a normal house, one story, and quite small. It was pitch black, with various boxes scattered around the place.

Dawn felt a cold wind from outside hit her neck.

"Eeep! Barry!"

Dawn wrapped her arms around Barry's shoulders and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"D-Dawn?" He stuttered, his face turning red. "C-Come on, let's go in a little further."

She gripped tightly on to his arm, and slowly walked with him.

"_Duusskkk"_

"Wah!"

Both of them turned around frantically, looking for the source of the eerie sound.

They walked a step further-

_"Dussskull!"_

They turned around and saw a tiny Duskull emerge from one of the walls.

"AGHHHH!"

They both sprinted out of the house, holding each other's hand.

Dawn's mom saw them nearing towards her house, and ran over to them.

"Dawn! Barry! What happened? !"

"We-tall grass-house-Duskull ghost..." They paused in between words, panting and gasping for air.

"Dawn, what did I tell you about going into the tall grass without a Pokémon?"

"I'm sorry Mommy." Dawn apologized.

"I'm sorry too; it was my fault to tell you the truth." Barry apologized.

Dawn's mom sighed. "It's okay; why don't you both come inside? I have some extra candy."

Barry and Dawn looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah!"

Once they were inside, they poured out their portions of candy from their tiny backpacks and mixed them together into one big pile.

"Thank you, Barry! It was kind of fun going into that house!" Dawn thanked, and giggled afterward.

Barry laughed to himself. "Yeah, that was fun.

"This was the best Halloween ever!"

**Melody: Haha, yeah kind of short and pointless, but it's cute!**

**Also, I don't know why, but I gave Barry an older brother. Don't hate me for it.**

**Other than that, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
